


Second chance at a Family

by Phoenix_Blackwell



Series: Blacklist One shots  (ON HOLD) [4]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Baby, Birth, Drama, Family, Pregnancy, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Blackwell/pseuds/Phoenix_Blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Liz are expecting a baby any day.</p><p>Will Red make it ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second chance at a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Requested my Trishabailey
> 
>  
> 
> This story will be switching back and forth from Liz and Red so bare with it.

It had been a hard time for both Red and Liz……The pregnancy had not been without it’s arguments between the two of them…… In short Lizzy wanted to give the baby up, not liking the fact that she didn’t have a life anymore for a baby…… While Red on the other hand wanted the baby around and promised to look after them both, even willing to go into hiding with her saying he had more than enough money to last 4 generations at least. So to say tension was between them would be only a little correct….

Red was in bed having only got in at 3am from his business trip in New York……. Shifting slightly Red frowned as he swore he heard crying…. Shaking his head slightly he closed his eyes again….. Moments passed when he heard the muffled cry’s again……. Turning around gently as he could trying not to wake Liz up, he laid there for a minute blinking his eyes trying to see, as the room was still mostly dark..... Seconds passed when he heard the cries again….. Looking down Red could make out Liz’s face against the pillow with tears slightly traveling down her face…. Moving closer to her Red slowly wiped her tears away.

“ I didn’t mean to wake you ‘’ Lizzy mumbled moving to hide in his chest.

“ Doesn’t matter. Why was you crying ? ‘’ 

“ Because I’m scared Red. What if something bad happens to one of us….. or both? What happens to our child then ? “ 

Red looked down at her cupping her cheek so that she was looking at him… He ran his thumb ideally over her lip as he prepared the words to say, like he always did when she got herself worked up like this…… Something he knew she needed to do and more than willing to comfort her in those rare but scary times for her.

“ Like I said a million times Lizzy, if your uncomfortable about this we can run and hide. Start a new life somewhere else. If that is what you want ? ‘’ 

Shaking her head Lizzy let out a long and heavy sigh as she leaned her head on his. “ No Red. That’s no life for them, they deserve to grow up where we don’t have to hide. I’m just venting ‘’ 

“ I know sweetheart. But I can’t promise nothing will happen to either or both of us. All I can promise you is that they will be well cared after if it did happen ‘’ 

Nodding Lizzy smiled looking at him ‘’ I love you, you know ‘’ 

“ And I you ‘’ He replied kissing her before settling back down with Lizzy cuddled next to him.

 

Sitting on the sofa with coffee Red was reading the newspaper when Liz came walking in from the bedroom smiling as she sat down in one of his shirts.

“ When do you have to leave ? ‘’ She asked resting her head on his shoulder.

“ Few minutes ‘’ Red replied only to hear a muffled attempt at hiding a sigh. “ Lizzy this is important, Milo has Intel I need and he won’t tell me over the phone ‘’ 

Looking up at him she smiled slowly as she played with his vest buttons. “ I know, it’s just hard. We haven’t had much time together the past few months ‘’ 

“ I know and I promise this is the last one before the baby comes ‘’ He reassured her tho Lizzy knew he was lieing…. Something would come up and demand his attention.

‘’ And after the baby is born ? “ She asked looking at him serious knowing they have never had this conversation yet.

Sighing slightly Red tilted his head to one side looking at her unsure face of their future. “ I will limit my business for a while. Stay close to you and the baby ‘’  
Smiling at his words she kissed him before hearing a knock at the door… Waddling over Liz opened the door to see Mr.Kaplan standing there with a few guards… Letting her in Lizzy closed the door as Dembe nodded smiling at her.

“ So where you going this time ? “ Lizzy asked sitting back down.

“ Denmark ‘’ Red replied kissing her temple before talking quietly to Mr. Kaplan.

“ You bring him back mister ‘’ She playfully ordered Dembe who smiled.

“ I will Elizabeth ‘’

“ I’ll see you in 8 hours ‘’ Red said getting his hat and leaving.

“ He’ll be fine Liz ‘’ Mr.Kaplan said sitting next to her.

“ I know it’s just hard ‘’

 

Location: Denmark, Copenhagen 

Sitting on the bench Red looked around at the different faces going about their own business…. Checking his watch he sighed seeing that Milo was late….

“ I know I’m late. I was followed so we don’t have more than 2 minutes ‘’ A medium height slim man with blue eyes and messy dark brown hair.

Nodding Red looked at him serious ‘’ You have it ? ‘’ 

Handing over a USB stick Milo slipped some shades on ‘’ Everything you wanted is on there even some information I found ‘’ 

Nodding Red slipped into his pocket. “ You need to get out of the country ‘’ 

Milo nodded before hearing shouting in the distance….. Looking round Red saw four men with guns running towards them firing….. Pulling his own gun Red shot back before getting pulled by Dembe towards some buildings…… Hearing a groan behind them Red ran back a few metres while Dembe provided cover fire.  
Getting back to the buildings they all jumped into the car before speeding off. 

“ You alright ? ‘’ Milo asked getting a frown from Red.

“ Me ! I’m not the one who got a bullet in the shoulder ‘’ 

“ It’s a flesh wound ‘’ Milo joked breathing heavy as he started to laugh, which made Red laugh.

“ You have a way out of the country ? ‘’ Red asked getting a nod from Milo.

“ But I should warn you that they have gangs all over the world, even in Washington ‘’ 

Red frowned at that statement before quickly dialling a number.

 

Location: USA, Washington DC 

Lizzy was napping on the bed when Mr.Kaplan came rushing in making her shoot up frowning at the concerned face of the older women.

“ We need to leave. Now ‘’ She stated getting bags and putting clothes in them.

“ Why what happened ? ‘’ Liz asked getting the baby bag and putting everything in it.

“ There’s been a development and you might be in danger. So we are moving to a safe house in the woods until they get back ‘’ She replied finishing the bags as some guards came in and got all the bags.

“ By who ? “

“ I don’t know I just have orders to get you to the safe house quickly ‘’ 

Nodding Lizzy rushed to get her jumper before being ushered out of the house and into a blacked out car….. The ride was nerve racking to say the least as Liz sat there watching the buildings slowly disappear as she rubbed her belly hoping Red was alright. 

Finally after an hour of driving Liz could see a lovely cabin that was overlooking a big lake….. Sighing she went inside to see everything looking really homely and inviting…. Packing everything away Liz sighed before whining in discomfort in her belly….. Looking down her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her.

“ MR.KAPLAN ‘’ 

Rushing in Mr.Kaplan stood there before helping her down the stairs and into the car…… The drive was hell as Liz was freaking out……. Arriving at their destination Lizzy frowned as she got out the car and onto a chair.

“ Where are we ? “ Liz asked as Mr.Kaplan pushed her towards the delivery area.

“ Private hospital. Raymond arranged it months ago ‘’ 

Breathing fast Lizzy tried to focus on what she learned from the baby classes they had at their house…..Getting into the room Lizzy was blown away by how much was in the room….. Red really didn’t skip on anything….. There was a double bed at one end with a rocking chair next to it along with a sofa….. While at the other end had a birthing pool and gym ball, not to mention a lot of space to move around in. Laying down on the bed and getting examined Lizzy really wished Red was here to calm her down.

 

Location: Red’s Jet Plane 

Finally getting on the jet after an hour of trying to lose tails, they were finally on the plane and taking off towards home…. Closing his eyes Red held the glass of scotch to his head.

“ Mr.Kaplan ‘’ Snapping from his thoughts Red took the phone.

“ Yes ‘’ 

“ I've been trying to get hold of you for an hour ‘’ 

“ We hit a few problems. Everything alright ? ’’ He stated likely annoyed.

“ Liz is in labour. We’re at the hospital ‘’

“ What ! Is she alright ? “ 

“ She’s scared but otherwise find. When will you be back ? ‘’ 

“ Not for 7 hours, another hour to get to the hospital ‘’ 

“ Ok. I’ll keep you informed of any changes ‘’ 

The next 6 hours went quickly for Red as he somehow fell asleep with the phone tightly held in his hand…..Dembe walked towards Red as the phone rang.

Slightly shaking him “ Raymond ‘’ 

“ Mm ‘’ Opening his eyes he soon heard the phone and answered it ‘’ Yes ‘’ 

“ Red I can’t do it ‘’ Lizzy’s scared voice said over the phone.

“ Yes you can sweetheart. It’ll all be over soon enough ‘’ Red assured her tho wished he was there with her.

“ I don’t know what to do Red it hurts ‘’ Liz sobbed over the phone as another contraction hit her ‘’ Arhhh’’ 

“ Breath Lizzy. Slow deep breaths ‘’ He said hearing her do just that.

“ When will you be here ? ‘’ 

“ 2 hours sweetheart ‘’ 

“ You better be here when their born ‘’ She half yelled down the phone.

“ I will. I promise ‘’ Red said tho prayed that it was true, but couldn’t see it happening at the rate Lizzy was progressing through labour.

Two hours later and Red was in the car almost at the hospital….. Looking at his watch for the millionths time since arriving back in Washington….. Practically holding his breath he rushed into the hospital towards the delivery area… Standing outside the door he could hear screaming from the other side…. Walking in Red stood still at the sight he saw.

Lizzy was in the birthing pool with Mr.Kaplan holding her hand and the midwife encouraging her…. Mr.Kaplan and Liz saw him as he walked over and kissed her temple, before slipping his jacket and hat off….. Holding her hand she smiled.

“ You made it ‘’ 

“ Of course “ Red teased as she held tightly onto his hand.

After a few more screams and Liz cursing at Red the screams were replaced by loud cries…. Looking up Red smiled madly at the sight of the new addition to their family….. Cutting the cord Red watched as their daughter was taken away to get checked over.

With Lizzy back in bed Red smiled madly as he sat next to her watching their daughter feed.

“ She beautiful “ Red whispered stroking her head gently. 

“ She sure is. I’m glad you talked me into keeping her ‘’ Lizzy admitted looking up at him.

“ What should we call her ? ‘’ Red mumbled into Lizzy’s head.

“ Isabella ‘’ She smiled kissing him. 

“ Our family. “ 

“ Yeah. You mind looking after her while I get some sleep ‘’ Lizzy asked biting her lip.

“ Of course not ‘’

Red took the bundle in his arms as he moved to the rocking chair as Lizzy fell straight to sleep… Smiling Red looked over the new addition more closely, now she was more content looking around…. She had dark hair, Red’s nose and Lizzy’s eyes…… Red had a feeling she would be more like Liz then him.

Stroking her hand his heart ached as Isabella held tightly onto his finger, making Red shed a tear at the action…. Looking into her eyes Red started to imagine what she would be like when she was older…. All the dreams and ambitions….. The potential…… And the joy she would have growing up….. He didn’t deny that it was going to be hard and was scared for her……. But most importantly he was looking forward to having a second chance at a family…… Something he could never thank Lizzy for enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is on hold for the time being. I may or may not continue in the future.


End file.
